


The Anniversary Present

by hvnlyangel80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80/pseuds/hvnlyangel80
Summary: Fanfic prompt that went so fluffy and i couldn't stop it. It has been 5 years since they admitted out loud how they feel, and Cas has put together an anniversary present that Dean is not likely to forget in this lifetime.





	The Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southern_Fried_Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Fried_Penguin/gifts).



> Ok, warning... this seriously became so sickeningly sweet i almost couldn't finish it!! Hahahaha... Just kidding. But prompt link is below. Thank you to Isamar A. Almeyda for suggesting the backwards version of the prompt, which i was only too happy to oblige her in writing. Also many many thanks go to Erika Tuger for being my patient sounding board for this, my first one-shot. I hope you ladies like it!!!
> 
> https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/20106707_1926896980866270_3839853391678950000_n.jpg?oh=acdecc5f6ff65daf46c34d115e46c56e&oe=59EFCA3A

*Ring Ring Ring*

Dean’s phone starts playing “Ramble On” by Led Zeppelin.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Knowing whose ring that is, Dean holds up one hand to the group before him while fishing his phone out of his pocket. Some of the demons still try to advance on him while others are hissing and talking so loud it’s a wonder he could hear the ringtone while it was in his pocket. However, Dean knows he would hear that ringtone no matter what, even if he were deaf, he would always hear when Cas calls.

**_“SHUT UP EVERYONE!! MY BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!!!”_ **

A shocked quiet falls over the horde at the tone and level of his voice. Dean answers quickly before they can start again.

“Hey Cas!”

“Hey Babe! You doing anything right now?

Dean looks around at the growling, snarling faces of the band of demons waiting to pounce on him.

“No, I’m free.”

“See you in five?”

“Okay!”

Dean ends his side of the call and shoves his phone back into his deep pocket, thankful that Cas is giving him a few minutes before just popping in to see him. He smiles a little at how much Cas has learned in the last few years. While Dean is thankful there aren’t any more unexpected or awkward ‘personal space’ intrusions, at least not in public, he is more glad that Cas has learned enough about the Winchesters to give Dean a few minutes to prepare before just showing up and expecting him to be ready for whatever.

“So… I have a HOT booty call on the way. Think we could just wrap this up…?”

The horde closes in, and Dean turns toward the nearest doorway of the warehouse where the Devil’s Trap lay. _“Stupid demons”_ , he thinks to himself as they follow him blindly. _“They never learn!”_

All five of them rush headlong at the doorway behind him and one by one, they realize they are stuck. The growls turn to howling and hissing as they try to find a way to break the trap, but Dean is prepared for everything. He takes the demon blade and stabs first one, then another. He takes the colt from his thigh holster and shoots the demon that tries to claw at him, right between the eyes – point-blank. The fourth demon raises its arms as though about to attack but Dean pulls the blade out of the second demons chest and spinning around, slams it into this one. He turns back just in time to see something silver poke out of the chest of the fifth demon as it is reaching for him. The demon’s eyes glow red, as do its veins and its meat suit’s skin, as though it were attached to a live wire or something.

The tip of silver disappears and the body falls on top of the other four as Dean sees his boyfriend standing on the other side of the Devil’s Trap holding an angel blade.

 

“I thought you said you were free.”

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Well, technically I am now.” He answers with a sheepish grin.

Castiel sighs as he looks over his boyfriend, making sure no harm came to him during his solo mission.

“What? See?!” Dean holds out his arms and spins before the other man so he can give him a full looking over. Cas needn’t know that Dean just likes the feel of his eyes roaming over his body.

“So, what do you have planned for us?”

“I was going to… Wait… No… I am not telling you! Otherwise it would not be a surprise. Are you ready?”

It had been 5 years to the day since they had finally admitted their love for one another and they couldn’t be happier. Nothing much had really changed, and yet, everything was exponentially _better,_ for Dean at least. He didn’t have to worry about the future yawning on in one endless, lonely stretch of road before him anymore. He knew that no matter what, Cas would be with him, always, just as he would be there for Cas, no matter what. He no longer had to be afraid of being unloved. Remembering that night he finally worked up the courage to tell Cas he loved him and not back down from those feelings, he had looked up into the face of someone who returned his love, someone who understood how difficult it was for him to admit these feelings and he knew Cas would never take them for granted. Oh, how he loved this man before him.

In two strides, they are together as Dean closes the distance, one hand snaking up around Castiel’s neck, and the other going to his hip to hold him in place as Dean plunders his lips. His tongue snaking out to tease the other man, Cas rewards him with a groan to swallow before Dean pulls back and answers.

“I’m ready when you are babe.”

Cas takes Dean’s lips with his and in moments, Dean hears the sounds of distant traffic. It almost sounds like it’s coming from miles below them. Not wanting to open his eyes, he pulls Cas tighter… Cas chuckles into Dean as he feels Dean’s hands tighten on the angel’s arms. The wind whipping their hair, Cas’ trench coat flies open as the pair finally separate, though Cas keeps his hands loosely on Dean’s hips.

“You can open your eyes Dean. I have you.”

Dean turns around in Cas’ arms and slowly opens his eyes one at a time. He gasps as he looks out over the New York skyline from the top of the Empire State Building at sunset.

“Oh wow” Dean whispers reverently as he feels Castiel’s hands slide around his waist from behind.

He can feel the soft smile in Cas’ voice as he asks softly “Do you like it?”

Dean takes in the lights of all the buildings turning on, the sounds of the streets below making their way up to them… even the smells wafting up faintly to tickle their noses on the breeze as they both sigh deeply. Dean leans back into Cas as they watch the sun completely disappearing behind the buildings.

The lights below them glitter and glow, animating the city as they stand there, basking in the effervescence that radiates.  Cas holds Dean close as they watch, and as he hears the heart of the man he loves beating.

“Just, _wow_ , Cas. It’s beautiful up here.” Dean whispers almost reverently.

“No more beautiful than the light you bring to my life.” Cas replies.

 “Close your eyes” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear as he graces him with a kiss on his pulse point just below.

A moan escapes Dean as they ‘whoosh’ and the sounds below them change. Dean opens his eyes to the sight of the sun just above the horizon from their new vantage point on top of the Botanical Gardens in Cleveland, Ohio. Cas looks over Dean’s shoulder at the view before them, thankful that he is able to give him this night, after everything Dean has given him.

“Where- Are we- Is this- _THE Garden???_ ” Dean asks, incredulously as he recalls Joshua and the one trip to heaven he is allowed to remember.

“It is _Your_ Garden, Dean.” Cas whispers. He feels Dean’s hands sliding along his arms as they stand on the roof of the guest center looking out over the reading gardens. Dean snuggles back into him, just breathing in the serenity that washes over the pair. “This is your place of peace, as you are mine.”

They watch in quiet as the sun sets on the horizon and they are again surrounded by the glow of lights. These lights take on a heavenly glitter as they illuminate the gardens below them and the boys just stare.

With another whisper to close his eyes, Cas teleports them to a third spot, the AT&T Building in Nashville, TN. Dean opens his eyes to another wondrous sight before him. He looks to the left and right at the spires that reach toward the sky and his face brightens exponentially.

_“The Batman Building? Seriously?!?!”_

“You always claim to be this Batman, so I thought you might like to see his building.”

“This is amazing Cas. **YOU** are amazing!”

“Even though we both know you are not this – Batman, you seem to draw courage from this persona. Although I do not see him as you do, knowing you are here for me has always given me the courage to face down the worst in this world. I know that if we can face it together, we can conquer anything… and that gives me courage. You are the amazing one Dean. Do not ever forget it.”

They watch as the sun sets again and Dean can’t help but wonder at this man behind him. How did he ever get so lucky to have earned the love of this beautiful being? He is expecting it this time when hears Cas’ voice, deep and gravely, in his ear, telling him to close his eyes once more. Hey obeys yet again because he knows he could deny this man nothing and if he wants each stop to be a complete surprise then Dean will give him that.

Before he can open his eyes, he hears the water crashing below them, he feels the spray of it on his face, and when he finally does open his eyes- words fail him.

“Mooney Falls. It is part of The Grand Canyon.”

“Cas-“

“This natural wonder was created over the course of a few million years or more. Water, ice, the currents of the Colorado River below, and erosion all worked tirelessly, _endlessly_ , to create one of the most beautiful places in this world.”

Dean looks back over his shoulder to watch Cas’ face. He seems at a loss for words and Dean just waits, knowing they will come. The sun still just above the horizon, he knows they have the time.

“When I think of how much time we have on Earth together, I know it will never be long enough to show you just how much you mean to me, Dean. If I could, I would give us this long and more. I want to explore the depths of your soul and memorize the currents of you moods. I want to get lost in that beautiful soul of yours and never be found again.”

“Cas-“ Dean’s breathy whisper is cut off as he turns in his lovers arms and takes his lips in an almost reverential kiss. The two loose themselves in their embrace and almost miss the sunset. Castiel turns him back around to catch the last rays of light over the canyon. A shiver moves through Dean’s body this time at the loss of the heat of the sun, for it can get chilly in Arizona once the sun goes down.

“One more stop and then home.”

Dean takes the cue and closes his eyes again. Before he can open them, he feels the wind again and knows he is up high. He hears water and traffic below them and opens his eyes to the view atop the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California.

Cas pulls them back until they are leaning against one of the metal support beams and they watch. They watch the traffic, the lights below, the waters as the move in and out under the bridge. The sun sets before them for the fifth time that night and Dean can’t utter a single word for the beauty shown to him this night.

“I chose this as the last place for tonight,” Cas’ voice breaks through the silence “Because this is where the horizon of the ocean meets the sky. This is where Earth meets Heaven and it is never ending. This place gives me hope. Hope that we will continue forever, beyond this life. When I see this place, especially now, with you in my arms, I know that I have found my heaven on earth. And I just wanted to share that with you. You have given me so much more than you will ever realize Dean. I can only hope that I am able to return some of it and show you that, like the sky with no sea to reflect its beauty back to it, I would be as empty as the cloudless sky before us if you did not love me.”

Dean turns again in the arms of his angel and stares into a set of eyes as blue as the sky on the brightest day. Reflected back to him, he can see every ounce of love that he knows Cas can see in his emerald eyes. His hands snake up around Castiel’s neck and when he is a hair’s breath away from kissing his love once again, he whispers “Let’s go home.”

Closing his eyes, he takes Cas’ lips again and even when he knows they are in the solitude of their room in the bunker, he refuses to let go. He just received the most awe-inspiring anniversary present, and he is going to show this beautiful man just how much he appreciates it. It’s a good thing Sam promised he would find somewhere else to stay tonight, because with the way Dean is feeling, there is no telling exactly how he is going to show his love and appreciation.


End file.
